rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirty Little Secret
Dirty Little Secret is the second episode of the third season, and the 27th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Tensions continue to mount between Jane and Maura, causing those close to them to be caught in the middle. But they must put aside their differences when they investigate the case of a college student who died in a tunnel. Meanwhile, Frankie Sr. returns with news that upsets Angela. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The episode begins with a terrified girl practicing yoga. She tells herself that all she has to do is accept. Her name is Rachel. Just then a man, whose face we don’t see walks up from behind and strangles her with a rope. Her neck bleeds; she struggles. Cut to the next scene, Jane is trying to make breakfast and Tommy and Frankie are watching television. Just then there is a knock at the door; it is Frank Rizzoli; Jane’s father. She is shocked to see her father. Next, Maura and the team are at the crime scene; a tunnel and they are examining Rachael’s body. She has been dead for two days. They try to reach Jane but she Is not picking up. Jane is wondering why her father showed up after such a long time. Her baby brother Tommy knows the answer; Frank is getting married. He was the one who introduced him to Lydia. He is getting an annulment and Angela doesn’t know anything about it. Jane is furious and she says that this makes the three of them bastards. Jane arrives at the crime scene and Frost updates her about the victim; Rachael Lawson. It appears that she rented a car every weekend for the last twenty weeks. She was strangled with a garrote and Maura points out that she also had rashes. Jane and Frost go to meet Rachael’s roommate. She worried that she would be the next victim but Frost assures her that the campus is on high alert and there is campus police outside her apartment. They go through Rachael’s stuff and find cocaine. Next, the Lawsons meet Jane and Vince. Jane points out that Rachael’s father’s watch is set to a different timing from her mother’s. He tells the Detectives that they weren’t living together anymore. He had told Rachael about this during the last winter. Her mother assumes that this is when Rachael started going down to the tunnels. Jane wonders over this assumption. Mrs. Lawson tells Jane that Rachael had an elder sister, Emily, who died when Rachel was seven. Rachael would go down to the basement and sit for hours when she was upset. Next, Frankie arrives in the cafeteria and tells Jane that he found out that Lydia is 28 years old; younger than them. Frank arrives to meet Angela and have her sign the papers for annulment. But she refuses to and there is a big scene in the cafeteria. Tommy goes to meet Maura and tells her that he “knew” Lydia and that they have spent one night together. He wants to know whether he should inform his father about this. Jane meets Maura at her lab. Things aren’t still fine between them. Maura educates Jan that the white powder wasn’t coke, but was sodium bicarbonate. Rachel used it to wash her hair. She had injuries on her shoulder due to her yoga practice and that the rashes were due o she being submerged in some liquid. They run a check on the symbol they found in Rachael’s room. It is from her yoga class and also she paid 25k for yoga in the past five months. Enlightenment is expensive!! They try to track the identity of the guy who runs the classes. It appears that he did try hard to cover up his real identity. Just then Frost gets a call about another dead body found near a lake. He takes Frankie to the new crime scene. Meanwhile, Jane and Vince pose as a couple in the yoga class and they are asked to take a class if they want to meet the master. At the scene, Frost is unable to bear the sight or stench of the dead body. The COD appears to be blunt force trauma; so it isn’t suicide as he was informed over the phone. Frankie asks for Frost’s help. But Tommy arrives as he has joined the duty and volunteers to pick up the body. But he too cannot stand the stench and he throws up. Frost follows suit. They get the body to the lab and Maura examines it. Frost finds out the real identity of the yoga instructor. His name is Matthew More. Frost also updates Jane that he had bought a lot of land under spiritual exemption. He checks the surveillance footage from the tunnel and points out that Rachael first started going to the tunnel five months ago, then before two weeks and the three days. Maura arrives and declares that the rash has been caused due to polluted waters and that there are seven lakes around the area which are polluted. Jane and Maura go to check on the lakes. Frankie arrives and informs Frost that their latest victim is Paul McNamara. He is a hydrology professor. Meanwhile, Jane and Maura go to the sensei’s land near the polluted lake. But since they aren’t students the gatekeeper doesn’t permit them to go too far. They arrive at the lake and Maura finds fracking equipment and she takes a photograph. But her phone falls into the lake. Two men are watching them from the opposite side of the lake. Maura advises Jane that they should leave. As they are driving back, a car comes in and runs right into their car. Maura’s leg is stuck and the men start firing at them. Jane fires back. They manage to escape. At the office, Frankie inquires about a wound on Paul’s body. Vince figures out that it is from one of the valves from the tunnel; the same place where Rachael was found. They are looking at a double homicide. Meanwhile, Jane and Maura are still wandering in the dark. But Maura is in pain and they find out that the blood supply to the lower part of her leg has been compromised and that she might lose her leg. Maura asks Jane to make two incisions on either sides of her leg till the blood flows out. Jane doesn’t want to do it. But Maura insists. Jane makes the incision. Maura screams in pain and she passes out. At the office, they find a link between Paul and Rachael. Rachael had asked Paul to meet her as she had evidence of fracking. She had asked him to meet her in the tunnels. This was two weeks ago. Then they met on the day Rachael was killed. She had some bad news to give him. Rachel was a geologist and Paul a hydrology professor. They were both working for the environment. Rachael had seen the professor’s lecture on ‘Fate of the Earth’ and decided to make contact. In the woods, Matthew, the sensei, finds the girls and take them along with him. Matthew tells her that he needed capital to dig out the black gold from the surrounding land and so he used yoga to acquire the money. He brought Rachael to that place to analyze the rocks for him. Finally when she figured things out, she stole samples and gave it to an environmentalist. Matthew ties them in the car and he tells them that he is going to open the reservoir and let the water flow in. the water due to its toxic levels would kill them. He leaves. Jane’s phone is busted because of the accident, but she is able to send texts and that too only symbols. Even though she's suffering from blood loss, Maura is able to give her a set of symbols that she could send to Vince that would translate into Morse code. Vince gets the message and comes to their rescue and is impressed with Jane who stayed behind with Maura after she got free. Maura is back from the hospital. Frankie tells Jane that the department caught the sensei’s guys. Maura and Jane apologize to each other. They missed each other and they were hug. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli *Brian Goodman as Sean Cavanaugh Guest Cast *Colin Egglesfield as Tommy Rizzoli *Chazz Palminteri as Frank Rizzoli, Sr. *Tina Huang as Susie Chang *Omar J. Dorsey as Big Mo *Dasha Flynn as Rachel Lawson *John Nielsen as Michael Lawson *Elizabeth Dennehy as Mrs. Lawson *Rick Ravanello as Mathew Moore *Zachary Knower as Paul McNamara *Stefanie Black as Charlotte *Odessa Rae as Yoga Instructor *Josh Davis as Guard *Terrence Tatum as Coroner Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery 3x02-1.jpg 3x02-2.jpg 3x02-3.jpg 3x02-4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes